The education community is continually moving towards using constructed or free-text responses to examine test taker abilities. The community is also moving towards widespread use of computerized scoring of assessments. While computers are especially apt at scoring certain types of tests (e.g., multiple choice tests that require selection of one of a discrete number of proposed answers), tests that request constructed responses (e.g., essay responses) are more difficult for a computer to score based on their open ended nature. These difficulties are further exacerbated when automatic scoring is applied to a spoken constructed response, as opposed to a written response.